Generator Rex Short - Escape
by EmiEmi96
Summary: Rex comes back from a mission after failing to cure an EVO. White gets annoyed at Rex, so Rex decides to leave. (This is a Generator Rex Short, so there will be about three-ten chapters, but each with around 300-600 words each)
1. Escape

I don't own any of the characters or the show whatsoever.

Coming back to Providence after failing to cure an EVO, Rex lowers his head to the ground and climbs into a Providence airship. Following behind him came Six, his caretaker. Rex sat down and Six sat down opposite to him, strapping themselves in. The airship takes off, soaring into the sky, flying like lightning.

As soon as the Providence airship lands at the base, Six and Rex jump out along with all of the other soldiers. Six walking in front of Rex and led him into the briefing room where White appeared on the large screen. White was furious. His eyes glared at Rex in fury. "Rex, that's the fifth time this week you have failed to cure an EVO. What's wrong with you?" White's voice boomed.

"Hey, it's not my fault..." Rex whined.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Yours. You always put pressure on me every mission, I haven't slept well in like four weeks! I'm up every day at like 4 in the morning!"

"If you did your job right then I wouldn't have to put pressure on you! And go to sleep earlier."

"My job? I never asked to be here, everytime I go you always bring me back. I've had enough!" Rex turned away and stormed out of the door. Storming through the endless halls, he reached his room which seemed to get smaller and smaller every day and he picked up an old, dark green bag. Picking up his clothes and belongings, he stuffed them all into the bag and threw the bag on the bed. Rex stared at the clock beside him and it read '00:02'"Midnight..." Rex whispered to himself, careful not to wake up Bobo. He picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder and used his nanites to unlock the door.

Walking out, Rex locked the door behind him and used his Sky Slider and zoomed down the halls like a lightning bolt striking its victims. At the end of the corridor, Rex reaches the Hangar. He puts his hands on the hangar doors and tells his nanites to open them. Obeying Rex's orders, the nanites open the doors and Rex mounts his Sky Slider one more time and rushes into the midnight sky, without leaving a Goodbye.


	2. Chase

**I don't own Generator Rex.**

Soaring through the air on his Sky Slider, Rex looked down at the vast desert underneath him, searching for civilization. Passing nothing but rocks and sand, he flew to the floor to get some rest. '_Wow_' Rex thought, '_I' always escape Providence and go through this desert, but right now? It seems endless..._'

Laying on the floor, drifting off, he noticed some strange object was blocking the moonlight. His eyes switched from ajar to fully open as he realised the object obstructing the moonlight was an airship. Not just any airship, a Providence airship. Realising this, he built his Rex Ride and as fast as possible, he drove away, speeding down like a lightning bolt.

The ship seemed to get faster too, "Time to take it up a notch!" He shouted, going _faster_ than lightning. He pulled down his goggles and concentrated more on his route.

"Rex!" A voice from the airship shouted, "Come back, now!" It added. Ignoring it, Rex finally reached civilization and ran straight through the city, leaving everyone in shock due to his amazing speed.

Finally replying, Rex yelled "I'm not going back there, I get treat like a weapon, not like a human!"

"You're not a human. You're an EVO." The harsh speech make Rex suddenly halt. This then made the airship halt. It came lower and lower to the ground until it perched upon the floor like a bird perched onto a tree. The hatch from underneath slowly dropped and a silhouette of a tall man with swords sticking out from under his arms appeared. Beside him was a female, she was also tall but you couldn't tell what they looked like because the light restricted them from being seen.

The two figures walked over to Rex and his irritated expression wasn't changed when he noticed that Six was there. Walking beside him was Dr. Holiday. Six's face was expressionless - like always. Whereas Holiday's was filled with annoyance. Her hair looking as if she'd just got out of bed, even though she probably did. The bags under her eyes were jet-black and her eyes were drooping slightly. "It's about three in the morning, Rex... Come home." She groaned. Six on the other hand didn't look exhausted whatsoever. He looked like he could run a marathon, although he didn't look happy. In fact, he never does. His face was like a rock. Solid and extremely hard to change.


	3. Alone

**I don't own Generator Rex.**

"I'm not going back..." Rex shouted.

"Yes you are, Rex." Six reasoned.

"No I'm not, I'm never appreciated there. I'm always exhausted and it's really annoying."

"Rex..."

Rex built his Slam Cannon and it dug straight into the ground, leaving a giant crater behind. "No!" He yelled, firing it directly in Six's direction. Suddenly, Six's katanas flew out and struck the rocks, slicing them in two. He raised and eyebrow up at Rex, which really got Rex mad. He hated it when his attacks never worked. For once, he just wanted a normal life, however Providence just keeps messing it up for him.

The EVO teen created his Smack Hands and lunged straight towards Six with hate-filled eyes. Six wasn't pleased. He dodged the attack like the 'Ninja Nanny' he is and sliced forwards whilst moving to retaliate, leaving the metallic objects of which were Rex's Smack Hands laying on the floor - destroyed.

Seeing this madness, Rex attempted to build his Rex Ride. Unfortunately, it didn't work. For some reason, every time he tried to make a new build it didn't work. '_Feakins!_' He thought to himself, stomping his foot on the ground. Still standing there with their irritated faces, Six and Dr. Holiday brought out a new 'member'. There stood a man, average height and fair skin. His eyes were blue like the colour of the ocean and his hair was brown like chocolate. "Hello!" Feakins said, happily. Rex just rolled his eyes and stood still, searching for an exit.

At last, Rex finally found an alleyway, covered in darkness. It looked boundless, like if you walked in, you couldn't get out! Taking his chances, Rex ran and ran and ran. Finally stopping, he turned around to see nothing but eternal darkness. Everything was engulfed in the thick shadows. He could barely see one meter in front of him! Instead, he sat down and curled himself up. His legs were thumping so loud, he could hear the pulse in them.


	4. Possessed

**I don't own Generator Rex**

As the eternal darkness engulfed his soul, Rex's eyes turned from the hazel brown it is now, to the colour of darkness and despair; black. Rex stood up breathing in the malicious fumes around him and walked forwards, staring at the dusky, cracked path ahead of him.

His motives had totally changed, from saving the world from EVOs, to destroying the world and everyone around him.

After an hour of walking through the endless pit of chaos, he finally reached the end of the ominous abyss. Although it seemed as if he was gone for an hour, Rex was actually gone for four months! He was trapped in Hell's prison for too long. He didn't care. He wasn't Rex anymore; everything had completely changed.

Smirking at the sight of destruction, Rex was amazed by how much the world had changed in the matter of time he had gone. The skies were filled with violet, death clouds, the buildings were demolished and ravaged, the roads and paths were shattered and blocked. Seeing this, he continued to walk forward and grin. Grin at how powerful the darkness is.

When Rex was gone, there was no one to stop the EVOs that were extremely powerful. They rampaged through the city, devastating everyone and annihilated everything in sight! The flames of fury reflected in Rex's eyes and the dark destruction reflected his new master's power.

All hope for Providence was lost. For all Rex knew, they could have been taken down and brutally murdered. Not like the _new _Rex cared. He was ecstatic.

Suddenly, Rex heard something from behind him. He heard not something, but someone. Not someone, but some army. Turning around with his hands up he swayed his head and noticed that there were at least one hundred Providence soldiers there. There wasn't as much as there used to be, these were the exhausted stragglers from the all-out war for freedom and peace. Unfortunately, they failed.

Rex also saw two other people, one male, one female. "So, what's happening?" He growled in a sarcastic tone, roaring his dark tone across to them.

"Where have you been, Rex?" The male asked.

"Ah, Six. I don't know who this 'Rex' is, he sounds weak and old news..." Rex said.

"Quit playing games. Why did you do this?" The female asked.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Holiday. We all did. The darkness from our very hearts. We all destroyed the world. Together." He replied monotonically.


	5. The beginning of the end

**I don't own Generator Rex**

Rex laughed hysterically as Six and Holiday's faces turned pale. For once, Six actually showed emotions! Instead of his face being dark and stoic, you could see the disappoint and sadness hidden behind his sunglasses. A tear slipped down Holiday's face, whilst forcing the rest to stay inside. She knew she couldn't prevent herself from crying. Crying because of the sweet and innocent boy she knew for six years had turned malicious and dangerous. Rex didn't seem to care; he wanted their destruction, not their tears.

Rex's grin faded as the soldiers took a step closer to him. Six whipped out his katanas and strolled forward, cautiously towards the boy. Rex refused to flinch as the loud clang of the swords clashed together which showed no mercy for Six. Six knew that nothing could be done to stop Rex other than defeating him. He never wanted to do this to the boy he could once call Rex; right now he wasn't even sure if that was Rex. Rex would never do this. Something was up.

Six sighed and finally mumbled, "Okay, Rex. It's on. You and me in a hand to hand combat; your BFS against my katanas."

Rex nodded and replied in a ghostly voice, "Winner lives, loser dies." Both humans nodded as their eyes were shaded with the desire for victory. Holiday watched in terror as the day finally came; Rex had to go down. She knew that Six wouldn't really kill Rex, just probably knock him out and capture him. However the thought of him really killing Rex was a brutal one.

Rex's hand merged into his sword, his sword which could slice through mountains, create clean cuts through diamonds and even spill the blood of his enemies. The brassy orange coloured sword rested on Rex's shoulder and he stood straight, proudly. He lifted it off his shoulder and held it right in front of him, the tip of the sword pointing straight at Six in an attempt to intimidate him. Nonetheless, Six wasn't scared. He was angry with a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

Both humans charged directly towards each other, anger flushing their movement and filling with speed as both swords...


	6. Fight

**I don't own Generator Rex**

The clashing noise between Six's katanas and Rex's BFS was extremely loud, loud enough to be heard from all over the Earth! The fight will be brutal as two humans smash together in one hell of a fight...

Slicing, crashing, clanging and dicing could be heard from all corners of the vast world which had been absorbed by darkness. Everywhere you went, you could only see the reflection of hell itself. Darkness and death was around. No one could stop it; even though Six was going to try all his efforts to bring peace. Rex was the master of death now, the good side of his soul had completely vanished.

Screams in pain was heard as both humans fought to the death, Rex was mercilessly demolishing Six. Six wasn't even fighting to his normal stance. Six knew that there was the adorable young Rex in there. He knew that the light was hidden inside him. He knew that Rex was being sealed inside his own conscious, forced against his will to become the evil emperor of darkness and demise.

Six was right, although he didn't know it yet. He had to see for himself that the light had to be revealed, then the Earth would be normal, souls will start to reappear from the torture of the horrible afterlife; hell.

Back to the fight now, both of Six's katanas and Rex's BFS clashed once more to prove dominance, they were both covered in battle scars and cuts, blood trickling down, but they didn't care. They had both set their eyes on victory. They glared into each others eyes, both having complete juxtaposition of what they want. Life, and the other, death.

Rex had been caught off guard when suddenly, ***WHAM*** Six slammed his foot straight into Rex's face showing no emotion whatsoever. Weak from the blow, Rex struggled to get up, but he couldn't Six had placed his foot on Rex. The pressure was intense. He hadn't known that his weight was actually heavy. Rex was struggling to breathe as Six called over Holiday. Holiday had come over with a recovery kit, she opened the kit slowly, staring into Rex's fearless eyes. He had scars and cuts everywhere.

Six noticed something in the recovery kit which was what she pulled out. "What's that?" Six asked, his tone never changing. The question made Holiday smile. The object in question was a needle, it had clear liquid inside it. She held up her finger and leaned over to Rex who was underneath Six's heavy iron-strong foot. Rex didn't have the strength to build something from his nanites. Instead, he braced himself for what was about to happen...


	7. Captured, Part One

**I don't own Generator Rex**

Rex felt weak as the liquid was filling his body and started to drain him of life. Before he had lost consciousness, he realised that the liquid Dr. Holiday had injected him with, a sedate. Within a few seconds of the liquid rushing through his veins and nerves, his vision began to darken. He felt too weak now, too weak to carry on. He fell into a forced slumber, whilst fighting it off. Despite his efforts, he had failed. His vision became black and his body was unresponsive.

Although he could barely hear what was happening, he knew that something wasn't right; he knew that he was going to come out of it alive.

A few hours later, he managed to stir awake slightly, whilst getting used to his surroundings. He noticed that the place he was in wasn't where he was before he was sedated. His vision was still blurry, however he noticed that everything was white, the floor, the wall and even the table he had been strapped down to.

_'Wait, what?' _He thought to himself, as he tried to move. His body was still weak after being sedated for hours, therefore he was unable to create any builds from his nanites. Persistent Rex was, he continuously tried to get out. Even though there was no escape. That table was built for Rex. Built for him so he couldn't escape, especially when he was too weak to make any 'special' movements.

After a while, he gave up trying to escape, the restraints which strapped him down were too strong. Just then, a female walked into the room, her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was a black-brown colour whilst being tied into a bun. She wore a white lab coat which was so white, it shined in the light. Underher lab coat, she had an orange shirt and a grey long skirt. "Doctor Holiday..." Rex growled. "Let me out of here!"

"No, Rex. You're going to be our captive here until we can fix this awful mess you have created. Although I hate doing this, we're going to run tests on you, to see what made you so... so... evil. The evil which appeared to control your body after you escaped into that alleyway, filled with darkness and danger.


	8. Captured, Part Two

**I don't own Generator Rex**

Rex's muscles were tensed up as he was continually shocked by electric which rushed through his veins every time he refused to answer a question, or every time he lied about one.

"Rex!" Repeated a strong, feminine voice, "Answer the question properly, who is controlling you!"

"No-one as far as you're concerned! The children of the darkness will avenge me." He hissed.

Another shock ran through his body, causing his face to crumble and his voice to shriek in agony as it burned his insides, and temporarily paralyzed him.

"What are 'The children of the darkness'?"

"Everyone around you... We're all children of the great master"

Another shock was discharged from the machine and sent straight into Rex.

"Answer me properly!"

"I am!"

"Don't lie, Rex! I know you would never do th-"

"Listen, 'Doc', I don't care what you think I would never do! There is no stopping the inevitable, the darkness will rise above all, crushing society... Oh wait... it already is..." His voice became more and more destructive as his tone became promising. They all knew that Rex would live up to what he says, and they are all frightened if he escapes; God knows what will happen...

"Let's call it a day..." She whispered, turning off all the lights to completely surround Rex in the darkness, his ally, his friend, his new family. Doctor Holiday had given up, it has been days since they have captured him. They have tortured him by shocking him painfully, however he just endured the pain like as if it was nothing. Sure his reactions prove that he felt it, but he's too persistent to care.

She left the room locking the doors tightly so no-one could enter or exit; she was scared to admit that Rex would probably break out once he had regainedhis strength, once his powers had come back to him. She would take out all of his nanites, but the master-control nanite which controlled him was built into his DNA, tearing it out would kill Rex. Furthermore, she didn't have the extract machine Van Kliess had Cesar and the other scientists create for them previously. Therefore she just had to wait until she could prevent the evil forced who had poisoned his mind and possessed him to leave. Then everything would go back to normal, right?

Just then, an idea came to her mind, it was risky and it doesn't have a high chance of success, but it was the only way to save Rex from this madness. It was the only way to save mankind and eliminate the threatening darkness from destroying the remains of the world... She had to put Rex in a permanent coma. Yes she would regret it, however it was the only way...


	9. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I forgot to put 'End' on that last chapter, so I ended the story on that. I might be creating a new story on what happens next, but I will create a poll about it, so don't forget to vote if you want or don't want another story for Generator Rex.**


End file.
